The reason why
by alykagamine
Summary: This is my first SoMa fanfic I ever did. So hope you guys like it! P.S. I added my OCs in this because I thought that they match Kid and Liz. I don't own Soul Eater; I'm just a big fan.


**The reason why**

This is my first SoMa fanfic I ever did. So hope you guys like it!

P.S. I added my OCs in this because I thought that they match Kid and Liz.

I don't own Soul Eater; I'm just a big fan.

* * *

I can't believe that creep didn't tell me! I thought he trusted me! That stupid uncool guy!

"I'm home!" I said opening the door to my apartment. Where I came across to smell the burned fish on the kitchen table.

"Welcome home Maka! Would you like some fish? Nya!" Said Blaire, she was on the couch in her cat form.

"No thanks Blaire, where's Soul?" I looked around the room for that idiot.

"He's inside his room. Nya!" Blaire said turning on the TV.

"The cat's channel..." The TV said as I walked to Soul's room.

_Knock Knock_

"No Blaire, I don't want any of your fish. Just tell me when Maka comes home." Said the muscular voice behind the door.

"Soul it's me! Can I come in? There's something I need to ask you."

"Maka! Um...Can you wait a minute?" Soul said.

I could hear the sound of him putting and moving away things inside his room.

_Smart choice._

"Welcome to my lovely and cool room!" Soul said widely opening the door.

"Thanks, I think." _That was out of character._

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He sat on the edge of his bed.

I closed the door.

"Ma..Maka?" Soul said nervously.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" I said looking into his red bloody eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a wealthy family?" I said.

"I...I didn't feel like I belonged. Everyone was so good with music I felt left out. All I could do is play the crappy piano. How the hell did you find out about my family anyway!" Soul said getting up from his bed and walk towards my direction.

"Huh?" His face was close to mines I could feel his breath brush against my cheek. He was serious.

"Black...Black Star!" I said really fast. Why the hell am I nervous? It's just Soul, it's not like I have feelings for him...Do I?

"FUCK! Where is he right now?" Soul said walking to the door.

"WAIT SOUL! YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I said trying to grab his shirt.

I got hold of his shirt but I ended up slipping on something that I stepped on and fell backwards along with Soul.

"Owwww...Are you alright Maka?" Soul was on top of me. He was looking me in the eye with his bloody red eyes. His snow white hair was hanging from his head. Seeing him like this made my heart skip a beat.

"Hold on Maka, there's something on your face. Hold still." Soul said with a calmed voice. He reached for something on my forehead and brushed my hair to the side of my face. I could feel his hand against my cheek.

His touch made my body shiver all over. It's like when we were in the black room; we held hands and danced around the room. I wanted him to touch me more; I wanted to be with him so badly. He must of had a reason why he didn't tell me about his family.

"Soul...I" I said.

"Maka" He cut me off.

"I'll tell you the reason why I didn't tell you. Just not right now." His voice sounded sad.

"Soul..."

"Maka..."

I could see his face coming closer to mines. As if he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes ready for him to kiss me. Just when our lips were about to touch we heard loud footsteps.

"SOUL! TELL YOUR GOD THE REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR RICH FAMILY!" Said this blue hair short boy.

"Black Star, calm down. Maka-chan what's wrong?" Said Black Star's weapon, Tsubaki.

Both of us got up from the ground the minute Black Star came inside the room. My face was burning red. I couldn't look into anyone's eyes.

"No..Nothing at all!" I said nervously laughing.

"What do you want Black Star?" Said Soul. Hearing his voice made my heart beat really fast and made me blush more. I think Tsubaki noticed and smiled, which made me blush even more.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR YOUR GOD? I SAID WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT LIVED SO WEALTHY!" Black Star shouted grabbing Soul by the collar of his shirt.

"MAKA CHOP! Stop shouting in someone else house."

"THE GOD CAN TALK AS LOUD AS HE WANTS TO!"

_Punch_

Black Star was on the floor.

"Stop talking so loud." said the low voice at the door.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard Kid." Said another voice but it was softer and sounded like a girl.

"You would get mad too, Arisu." Said Kid looking at his girlfriend.

"Still.." She said looking at him with her big dark purple eyes.

"Look Big Sis! Black Star is dead!" Patty said clapping.

"I don't think he's dead yet, right Kenshi? "Liz said looking at her boyfriend who had his arm around her.

"Maybe.." Kenshi said kicking Black Star.

"I don't know how to deal with people who could be dead!" Said Crona rocking back and forth in the corner of Soul's room.

"Calm down Crona!" said Patty patting the back of her boyfriend.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Soul threw everyone out of his room.

I was still in his room though, which I thought was really funny.

"I'll answer you later Maka. What I'm going to tell them is one of the reasons why I left. I'll tell you the real reason why I left." Soul said smiling with his pointy sharp teeth. He ran his hand through his snow white hair.

Man this isn't cool at all. Why the hell is everyone at our house? I'll blame everything on Black Star.

"Okay Soul why don't you tell us first about your family." Arisu said with her calm voice.

"Yes. That seems a lot easier." Kid said.

Are you serious? The first question they ask me is about my family. _Sigh_, it can't be helped.

"There's only the 5 of us. My dad, mom, grandma, my older brother and I. All of them are talented on music. My mom plays the harp, my dad play the saxophone, my grandma plays the flute and my bro plays the violin. While I play the stupid piano."

"It's not stupid! It's wonderful! You play such beautiful music Soul-kun!" Tsubaki said getting up from her seat.

"Thanks, but compared to them, I'm nothing. They're always asked to perform for people. I was always different, and I ended up have weapon blood in my veins. Everyone was surprised because no one in my family had weapon blood, just me. That was the reason why I left. I didn't want to be compared to anyone. Especially since my old man always praised Wes."

"Who's Wes?" Kenshi asked.

"My bro."

"Does he look like you?" Asked Patty

"Well we are brothers, so I'm guessing we do." I scratching the back of my head.

"Is that the only reason why Soul?" Maka asked.

God! I thought I told her I was going to tell her the other reason why. That tiny tits,cbook worm meister.

"Yes Maka, that's all."

"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S GO GET SOME ICE CREAM!" Black Star screamed.

"Oh look who recovered." Kenshi said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Arisu excited.

Everyone started to leave. I caught Maka at the right time.

"You guys go on ahead; Maka and I will meet you guys there." I said grabbing Maka and pulling her to the side.

"HEY! What do you want Soul!" Maka said surprised.

"For a smart girl, you really are stupid."

"What was that!"

"Did you forget that I was supposed to tell you the main reason why I left?" I said pinning her to the wall.

"The real reason why I left was because of you." I said blushing.

"Me!" Maka nervously.

"Yes you. You chose me to be your partner because you thought I was different from most men. But the reason why I chose you was because, you saw me different from others. From the crowd of people you found me when I needed someone. I never got the chance to tell you this Maka. But I love you. I love you for who you are, I love you for being strong and for having courage. I love everything about you." I said out of breath. When there was silence, I started to blush really badly because I just noticed what I just said.

"Maka..." I saw her hands reach out for me face and she pulled me in for a kiss.

I felt her tongue roamed around in my mouth. I pulled back for air and looked at Maka. Saliva rolling down the side of her mouth.

"I wanted to do that for a long time Soul." She said hugging me.

Feeling her against me, made me want to touch her more. I wanted her all to myself. I kissed her back, filled with my love for her. Damn Soul, that's not cool at all.

"Um... Sorry to disturb, but everyone is waiting. Nya." Said Blaire smiling at us.

"BLAIRE!" We both said.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Arisu said at the door.

"This was something everyone was waiting to see." said Kid next.

"Yah! Everyone was waiting!" said Kenshi.

"Maka and Soul are together!" said Liz with happiness.

"YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! IT WAS ALL THANKS TO YOUR GOD!" Black Star yelled.

"Good for you Maka-chan!" Tsubaki said clapping

"Co...co...con...grats...Ma...Ma...Maka." said Crona

"Yah! Yah! Now everyone is with someone! No one is lonely!" Patty cheered.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

"I didn't notice that I had one cool partner." Maka said holding my hand.

"I didn't know I was going to have a tiny tits, book worm as a girlfriend." I said laughing.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"YOU CALLED ME TINY TITS!"

"I guess some things could never change, right Kid!" Arisu said grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

"Yes, things never change." He said kissing her forehead.


End file.
